This invention relates to a power driven device. More particularly, this invention relates to a power lawn mower wherein an operator of the mower is capable of sitting down on a seat or standing up on a platform during mower operation.
Known commercial power mowers are generally divided into three separate categories: (i) self-propelled walk-behind mowers; (ii) ride-on mowers operated by a seated occupant; and (iii) stand-on mowers operated by a standing occupant.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,077,959; 4,967,543; 4,991,382 and 4,920,733 disclose typical walk-behind power mowers, the disclosures of all of theses patents hereby being incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,020 discloses a known ride-on mower where an operator sits on a seat during mower operation, the disclosure of this patent being hereby incorporated herein by reference. The Great Dane xe2x80x9cZero Turn Chariotxe2x80x9d [see May 1998 Technical Manual] is another example of a ride-on mower operated by a seated occupant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,964,082; 5,809,755; 5,507,138; 5,600,944; and 5,765,347 disclose stand-on mowers, the disclosures of all of these patents hereby being incorporated herein by reference.
Unfortunately, the operator of a walk-behind mower must walk during mowing operations (unless a sulky is used in conjunction therewith), thereby leading to fatigue. This is a disadvantage of walk-behind mowers, especially in hilly environments. As a result of operator fatigue, mowers controlled by walking operators are generally less productive over extended periods of time.
While ride-on mowers with seats have the advantage of allowing the operator to sit during mowing operations, they may suffer from certain disadvantages. First, a seated operator may have less visibility than a standing operator of trimming areas around shrubs and the like in certain ride-on mowers. Second, it may be more difficult for a seated operator to quickly jump off the mower than for a standing operator to do so. Third, it may be more difficult for a sitting operator to quickly redistribute his or her weight during hilly operations than it is for a standing operator to do so.
It is apparent from the above, that there exists a need in the art for a power lawn mower operable by an operator who can assume a standing position or alternatively a sitting position during operation of the mower. The standing or sitting modes may enable an operator to easily vary his/her weight distribution and/or to have good visibility for trimming around shrubs, trees and the like; and the sitting mode may enable an operator to become less tired during mower operation.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill any or all of the above-described needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan from the following detailed description of this invention.
An object of this invention is to provide a mower where the mower operator is capable of standing or sitting during mower operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mower where the operator when sitting can alter the weight distribution of the mower forward/rearward so that weight may be transferred from the front to the rear wheels (this may allow for improved hill crossing and may provide added traction on the drive tires/wheels and/or improved control going up or down hills).
Another object of this invention is to provide an elongated seat on a mower wherein the operator can move forward and rearward on the seat so as to change the location of his or her weight distribution.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mower designed so that when going up a hill an operator can move from a sitting position to a standing position so that the overall center of gravity of the mower is moved forward to minimize potential for tipping backward and/or popping a wheely.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mower including arm rests which may be in a deployed position when the operator is in a sitting position and which may be retractable or folded up when the operator moves to a standing position so that the arm rest(s) are less likely to interfere with the operator when in a standing position.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an operator presence control (OPC) switch that may be activated by the feet and/or hands of the operator, but not only the seat due to a need for standing in certain conditions.
Another object of this invention is to provide spring(s) or other biasing or dampening means for shock absorbing and/or operator comfort purposes associated with the seat of the mower.
Another object of this invention is to provide a seat on a mower, where the seat may be folded up or away to shorten the length of the mower for transport, storage, or when the operator is standing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a mower including pivoting seat and a foot platform.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mower wherein the seat and/or handle grips are adjustable forward/rearward to accommodate different sized operators or preferences.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mower including wheelie roller(s) to reduce the likelihood of a seat support(s) from digging into the ground and/or minimize wear and tear on the mower.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mower including a seat that is prevented from folding up unexpectedly (e.g. a latch may be unlatched to fold up a seat structure).
Another object of this invention is to satisfy any or all of the above listed objects or needs.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills any or all of the above described needs or objects by providing a zero radius turning self-propelled lawn mower comprising:
an engine for powering the mower;
first and second rear drive wheels each independently driveable in forward and reverse directions so as to allow for approximate zero radius turning of the mower about a vertical turning axis disposed between said rear drive wheels when said first rear drive wheel is driven forward and said second rear drive wheel is driven rearward at approximately the same speed;
a foot platform for supporting a standing operator, wherein at least a portion of said foot platform is located forward of a rear edge of one of said rear drive wheels;
a seat structure for supporting a sitting operator, wherein at least a portion of said seat is located rearward of said vertical turning axis;
wherein said seat structure is pivotal about a first pivot axis so that said seat structure may be folded up from a deployed position to a stowed position; and
wherein the operator may operate the mower when in a sitting position on said seat structure and when in a standing position on said foot platform.
This invention will now be described with respect to certain embodiments thereof, accompanied by certain illustrations, wherein: